Forever Changing
by Akanesi
Summary: How the Doctor and the Master see each other, throughout all of their regenerations. "And the best times of all were the ones when they would sit down and talk."


The Doctors' one by one had met him. They all had different opinions; different reactions and they all saw him in a different way. But deep down, the man that they had all once known, dear Koshei, still resided in the dark, unforgiving Masters' that they now found themselves drawn to. There was some touch of gentleness in his heart that gave him pause when he had the opportunity to kill, some whisper at the edge of his mind that what he was doing was wrong. Some call for him to be good, sent in the form of the Doctor and turned away before the truth could be found and considered. A wish of good nature, cruelly sacrificed for the greater good and never again found. This is the Master.

* * *

The first met him in the hall of Rassilon, and not recognising him or the importance he had yet to play dismissed him as a person for which he had no time. He didn't recognise him as Koshei because at that time all that was left of Koshei had fallen far beneath the surface and the Master, unknown to the first, had risen to full strength.

The Master that met the first showed not the slightest breach of fear. If this Doctor didn't know him then he would neither be a threat nor view the Master as such. Even if he did recognise him, it wouldn't matter.

The first viewed the Master as friend.

The Master saw the first as an old man.

* * *

The second met him on a planet filled with grape vines. That's how he remembers it now. Vines for as far as the eyes could see, but some were torn, misplaced. He recognised Koshei and greeted him with a warm heart and a happy smile, until the deaths began and he found himself hunted. He knew then that this was the man he had first met in the hall, the man who he had once called friend. The man who he had admired.

The Master who met the second showed the fear of Koshei, not yet fully fallen but still conscience of his actions and who they were to effect. He viewed the second as a threat and therefore, this was the first time that the Doctor found his life to be in danger from his beloved Koshei.

The second viewed the Master as an enigma.

The Master saw the second as a danger.

* * *

The third met the Master often. He saw Koshei more than anyone previous. This was Koshei is his element, battling. Whether it were Autons, Sea Devils or Deleks that were by the Master's side it would always be a challenge, always be fun for both of them. And the best times of all were the ones when they would sit down and talk.

The Master, who, to the Doctor's eyes, grew more like Koshei day by day, saw the third as an adversary and a guide. That was why he returned time after time, even after he had been captured, imprisoned and escaped. He knew that the Doctor would always be ready for him, but he kept coming back to his friend. Every time.

The third viewed the Master as a lover.

The Master saw the third as an equal.

* * *

The fourth met the Master frequently, from Traken to the ends of the earth. The battle between the two greatest minds in the universe raged. He saw that Koshei was slipping away again with this regeneration. He tried to hold on, tried to pull it back. But the Master won. The Master turned him away and he began to hate.

The Master viewed the fourth with dislike. The charm and talk had left with the old regeneration and the new was all bluntness and scarves. The Doctor would refuse to shake his hand and that would make him angry. Because it hurt.

The fourth viewed the Master as a murderer.

The Master saw the fourth as an enemy.

* * *

The fifth met the Master less frequently then four but this regeneration was full of charm and wit. The Master seemed to like it and a little bit of Koshei returned. Therefore, he was happy.

The Master viewed the fifth with happiness. He could once again sit and talk with his old friend about times long gone and feel safe in the knowledge that they wouldn't try to kill each other. Until Nyssa.

The fifth viewed the Master as a wish.

The Master saw the fifth as a long lost companion.

* * *

The sixth met the Master a few times, mostly with the Rani present. Which is what caused him and the Master to grow further apart. They could never be themselves around her. Both were so utterly smitten.

The Master viewed the Doctor with distaste. This regeneration held no charm and no manners and again there was the companion. The human that the Doctor would always say was compassionate. But, yet again, the companion that didn't save him from burning.

The sixth viewed the Master as a nuisance.

The Master saw the sixth as competition.

* * *

The seventh met him, and saw the final slip from Koshei to the Master. The animal inside was awoken by its fellows and roared for release. There was nothing now that could stop it. And for the first time, in forever, the Master struck him. The Doctor cried.

The Master viewed the seventh with hate. So far had he gone and so far had he fallen that he couldn't control himself. He lashed out blindly, not caring whom he caught or if he even caught anyone. Though when he felt his fingers close around the Doctor's neck he tried so hard to stop them, but he couldn't. He just couldn't.

The seventh viewed the Master with pity.

The Master saw the seventh as a weakness in his armour.

* * *

The eighth met the Master when he couldn't remember who he was. He couldn't remember if this man was friend or foe. And there was a niggling touch at the back of his mind that said: friend, lover, help him. But then the proof was given and he couldn't understand.

The Master viewed the Doctor through a haze of madness and hate. Koshei was gone forever, buried under clouds of dust. Never to be called upon again. Never to be wanted by any living thing. Except the Doctor.

The eighth viewed the Master unknowingly.

The Master saw the eighth as a chance for revenge.

* * *

The ninth met the Master only in his dreams. No, not the Master. The man he saw was Koshei, down to the bone. They had laughed and talked and been together, all in a broken man's dreams.

The ninth viewed Koshei as salvation.

* * *

The tenth met the Master when he thought all hope was lost. He so wished for it to be Koshei looking back at him out of the professor's eyes. But he saw the gun, he saw Chan-tho, he saw the wires and then he saw the Master. His Master. With eyes so dark you drown in them. And he was thrown back in. The Master didn't know and he was going to leave. The Master didn't listen to him. The words weren't believed. It was wrong. It was imposable.

The Master viewed the tenth with confusion. Where was the man that he had loved and still did? Where was the man that could laugh and talk with him? Where was the man who would show his face immediately, not cower in the shadows like he was afraid? Where was the man that would do anything to save anyone, but now let it all go? Where was Theta, the earth boy? Where was he? What has happened?

The tenth viewed the Master with fear.

The Master saw the Doctor as… gone.


End file.
